Percy Cooper
Introduction Dear Mr Henderson, I am writing to enroll my son in your academy for gifted and unusual children. My son is Percy, and in order to explain his condition, it would be best to begin almost 16 years ago. Percys "birth" took place shortly after my husbands death. I was 76 at the time, and had recently retired from my job as a medical Doctor to settle in the country (a lovely small town called LittleVille) and spend the rest of my life in peace. Obviously, this did not go according to plan. It was about half past 9 as I recall, on 17th October. I was about to get some sleep when I took a glance out of the window and caught a glance at blinking red light in the sky. I should have assumed it was a plane and gone straight to bed, but something about it kept my gaze. As the blinking object flew low it became clear that it wasn't a plane. It was difficult to tell in the darkness, but I'm pretty sure it was round and flat, like a plate. There was also too many little red lights and I moved very oddly, kind of like a feather falling. As the object flew lower and and finally stood still about 10 feet off the ground it became clear what it was. I didn't want to be called a loony but I could have sworn it was a "flying saucer". I'd heard about aliens visiting earth in some parts but I never truly believed it until now. I was pretty shocked to say the least. Anyway, the "space ship" made this weird noise a bit like a telephone and a beam of bright white light came down from the bottom of the saucer. And slowly, out of this "light beam" came a small egg like object. The object floated down to the grass below, at which point the ship made another strange noise, the light flicked off, and it sored off into the night. As I recalled, I made more than a little bit dizzy by the whole experience. I was terrified of what I had seen, but also curious as to what the "aliens" had left behind. So, I gathered a torch, a scarf, a woolly jumper, a woolly hat, a rain coat, some gloves and walking stick and trudged up off around the back of the cottage to where the ship had disposed it's cargo. As I came to the spot I shown the torch onto what the visitors had left behind. It was a large, metal egg, about the size of a large dog. I crouched down to the egg, not wanting to touch it, but curious all the same. At that moment the egg let out a low hissing noise. It was fair to say it was a bit of a freight. I jumped back as steam began to escape from a crack that appeared down the center of the egg and the whole thing split in two, making me cough as the whole scene was obscured by purple steam. I waved my arms at the smoke and as it cleared I jumped back at what I saw. Lying in the grass was tinny new born baby. In shape it was like a human baby but that is where the similarity's end. It was green, and slimy, with large dark green spots all over its body. It skin was stretched over it's strangely skinny arms and legs, with only 3 fingers and 3 toes on the hands and feet, which where very long and almost frog like. It's head was huge, once again with the skin stretched tight, so much so that I could see the large nobbily skull. It's ears where tinny little flaps and mouth was small with a dark green tongue poking between his teeth. At first, I was repulsed, but then I looked into the creatures eyes. There where huge and yellow, yet they looked at me in such a way that the repulsion turned to pity. This was obviously the baby of the aliens that had come here, and they had just left it here to die. Well, it wasn't going to do so, not on Dr Cooper watch. So, I unwrapped my scarf, wrapped him up like a real baby should be, and made my way back to the house. From that day on, Percy (named after my late husband) became my son. 15 years and 9 months have pasted since then and Percy has changed a lot. He has matured a lot like a human boy. He's now a bright, thoughtful and talented young man, though he is very shy, and has never been able to make any friends. He has also had a lot of problems. I contacted a friend of mine called Dr Harpmen who specializes in "extra terestial medicine" as he calls then and has been able to help Percy with his many health problems. All of these have been addressed in an added doctors note which includes all 56 different types of tablet Percy must take each day. He must also carry an Asthma pump with him at all times in case of a panic attack. He must also where his glasses at all times, even if he tells you he doesn't need them. He hates his glasses but without them he can't see a thing, poor bat. The fact that he can only see in grey doesn't help. Percy has lead a joyful life so far but there are some things he needs that I can't give within are little home. Percy can't go out without a disguise in case someone spots him and alerts the authority's. This also means he hasn't been able to go to school. I have home schooled him as best I can, so hopefully he should be up to date with all his Maths, English, Science ect. However this hasn't helped the problem that Percy has never been able to make any friends, except over the internet (which he spends way too much time on). This caused a rather nasty incident the other day. As I have gathered since, Percy made friends with a lovely young lady over the internet. I think Percy had fallen for her. She was a very pretty girl I saw from her picture. He himself used a fake picture of a famous super hero. Apparently they too decided to meet. I'm not sure what Percy thought he was doing. Maybe he didn't believe she'd care how he looked. Anyway, without me knowing he left the house with his disguise and took a 6 hour bus journey to millennium city where he met her out side a park of some sort. Of coarse, once he revealed himself I think he caused the girl a bit of a freight. I was called almost a day later, frightened out of my life with worry, by a government agency (the CIA or something). They said they had an alien in custody and it claimed I was his mother. I took the bus down and took him home with me after answering a lot of question. I had to ring Dr Harpmen down to explain things and the whole thing took several hours but I was eventually I allowed to leave with my son. It has become clear to me that I can't keep Percy with me any longer. No it pains me to do so I feel your school is the only option. Percy needs more social interaction, something he's not going to get here. Also, I believe he needs a place in the world to belong. Super Hero work seems like the best option considering how much he admires them. Percy hasn't got any "Powers" himself though. I feel he might find kind of work in the Hero business, but I'm not sure what. Anyway, I really hope you except him into your Academy, though it pains me to let him go. Please do send of a letter of reply soon, Percy is very excited. Yours Sincerely, Dr Cooper Appearance Percy is a short, green alien. His whole body is covered in dark green spots similar to acne He's extremely skinny with long bony arms and three long fingered hands. His legs are also extremely thin with three toed feet. His head is large with the skin stretched over his huge skull. His eyes are huge, yellow and without pupils. He also has small pointed ears. He has no nose just two small nostrils. His mouth is small with a long green sticky tongue that he uses to catch his food like a frog. In terms of clothes Percy has to wear huge round thick glasses which he must wear to see but hates doing so. He usually wears shirts and ties, geek t-shirts and jumpers knitted by his mum. Background Percy lived all his life in the small village of LittleVille (yes, that is the a superman parody). He lived with human elderly, Dr Lucy Cooper, who become his adoptive mother when he was dumped by an alien space ship in her back garden as a child. Due to his appearance Percy has had very few opportunitys to adventure into the outside world without a disguise and always with his mother. This means he's never been able to go to school and has never make any friends, apart from on the internet. Due to this Percy has become a geek, a mummy's boy and a complete social moron. Hopefully his time at the Academy will change that. Personality Well, essentially Percy's the lowest of the low. Think the strange quiet kid in the corner of the class, head down, doing his work, not making eye contact. You know him, everyones met one. He usually has a disgusting trait. Percy's is the fact that he's a sweaty green alien with big spots that he scratches all the time. He's also a bit of a mummy's boy, giving her a call every day and so on. Percy isn't a slime ball though, certainly not in a personal sense. He's kind and eager to please, his nervousness just gets in the way of this. He's also extremely loyal to his friends (I'm pretty sure he'll make some at the academy), basically because he hasn't had any before. Percy doesn't speak much (this might change as he grows more confident) but when he does it's quite and croaky, like you'd imagine a frog would speak, but slightly more high pitched. His voice also goes extremely high pitched sometimes, like when your voice is breaking. Though for the most part he's just like an odd human kid he does have distinctly alien habits, like he has a second pair of eye lids that close horizontally, he can smell things that others can't and his tongue shoots out to eat his food, like a frog (he will eat human food but he prefers insects and poisonous fungi). In terms of interests Percy is completely a geek, like most of us on this forum. He loves computer games, the internet, comic books about his favourite heroes and he plays D&D. His main is a Dwarf Bard. Percy has also learnt a lot of magic tricks (the fake magician kind) with cards and so on. It's one of the few things he real excels at. Powers and Abilities In terms of powers Percy doesn't have any proper powers (this WILL change). He has a few odd traits that come with race, such as a long sticky tongue that he uses to eat his food and a second pair of eye lids that close horizontally. He can also smell smell certain smells and changes in the air that humans can't. Weaknesses Everything. Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Notes Category:Alpha Category:Characters